Advances in polymerization and catalysis have resulted in the capability to produce many new polymers having improved physical and chemical properties useful in a wide variety of superior products and applications. With the development of new catalysts the choice of polymerization-type (solution, slurry, high pressure or gas phase) for producing a particular polymer has greatly expanded. Also, advances in polymerization technology have provided more efficient, highly productive and economically enhanced processes. Especially illustrative of these advances is the development of technology utilizing bulky ligand metallocene catalyst systems. In particular, in a slurry or gas phase process where typically a supported catalyst system is used, there are a variety of different methods described in the art for supporting bulky ligand metallocene catalyst systems.
Illustrative methods for producing supported bulky ligand metallocene catalyst systems include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,706 and 5,473,028 have resorted to a particular technique for forming a catalyst by incipient impregnation; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,991 and 5,643,847 describe the chemical bonding of non-coordinating anionic activators to supports; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,975 discusses polymer bound metallocene catalyst systems; PCT publication WO 97/06186 published Feb. 20, 1997 teaches removing inorganic and organic impurities after formation of the metallocene catalyst itself; PCT publication WO 97/15602 published May 1, 1997 discusses readily supportable metal complexes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,217 generally describes a mixture of trimethylaluminum and triethylaluminum added to an undehydrated silica then adding a metallocene catalyst; EP-B1-0 308 177 generally describes adding a wet monomer to a reactor containing a metallocene, trialkylaluminum and undehydrated silica; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,075, 4,935,397 and 4,937,301 generally relate to adding trimethylaluminum to an undehydrated silica and then adding a metallocene to form a dry supported catalyst; U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,253 describes adding trimethylaluminum to undehydrated silica, adding a metallocene and then drying the catalyst with an amount of hydrogen to produce a polyethylene wax; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,228, 5,086,025 and 5,147,949 generally describe forming a dry supported catalyst by the addition of trimethylaluminum to a water impregnated silica to form alumoxane in situ and then adding the metallocene; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,808,561, 4,897,455 and 4,701,432 describe techniques to form a supported catalyst where the inert carrier, typically silica, is calcined and contacted with a metallocene(s) and a activator/cocatalyst component; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,892 describes forming a dry supported catalyst by mixing a metallocene with an alkyl aluminum then adding undehydrated silica; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,894 generally pertains to forming a supported metallocene/alumoxane catalyst system by forming a metallocene/alumoxane reaction solution, adding a porous carrier, and evaporating the resulting slurry to remove residual solvent from the carrier.
There are a variety of techniques discussed for preparing a supported activator and to its use in a catalyst system for polymerizing olefin(s). The following non-limiting examples of patent publications discussing supported activators, which are all fully incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,855 directed to the forming a supported oligomeric alkylaluminoxane formed by treating a trialkylaluminum with carbon dioxide prior to hydrolysis; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,831,109 and 5,777,143 discusses a supported methylalumoxane made using a non-hydrolytic process; U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,451 relates to a process for making a supported alumoxane by oxygenation with a trialkylsiloxy moiety; U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,255 discusses forming a supported auxiliary catalyst (alumoxane or organoboron compound) at elevated temperatures and pressures; U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,368 discusses a process of heat treating alumoxane and placing it on a support; EP-A-0 545 152 relates to adding a metallocene to a supported alumoxane and adding more methylalumoxane; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,416 and 6,028,151 discuss a catalyst composition of a alumoxane impregnated support and a metallocene and a bulky aluminum alkyl and methylalumoxane; EP-B1-0 662 979 discusses the use of a metallocene with a catalyst support of silica reacted with alumoxane; PCT WO 96/16092 relates to a heated support treated with alumoxane and washing to remove unfixed alumoxane; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,075, 4,937,301, 5,008,228, 5,086,025, 5,147,949, 4,871,705, 5,229,478, 4,935,397, 4,937,217 and 5,057,475, and PCT WO 94/26793 all directed to adding a metallocene to a supported activator; U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,766 relates to a supported activator having a specified distribution of alumoxane on the silica particles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,702 relates to aging a supported activator and adding a metallocene; U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,864 discusses treating a solid with alumoxane and introducing a metallocene; EP 0 747 430 A1 relates to a process using a metallocene on a supported methylalumoxane and trimethylaluminum; EP 0 969 019 A1 discusses the use of a metallocene and a supported activator; EP-B2-0 170 059 relates to a polymerization process using a metallocene and a organo-aluminum compound, which is formed by reacting aluminum trialkyl with a water containing support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,232 discusses the use of a supported alumoxane and a metallocene for producing styrene based polymers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,797 discusses a polymerization process using a solid component of a zirconium compound and a water-insoluble porous inorganic oxide preliminarily treated with alumoxane; U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,463 relates to a process for preparing a catalyst support by combining a dehydrated support material, an alumoxane and a polyfunctional organic crosslinker; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,706, 5,473,028, 5,602,067 and 5,420,220 discusses a process for making a supported activator where the volume of alumoxane solution is less than the pore volume of the support material; WO 98/02246 discusses silica treated with a solution containing a source of aluminum and a metallocene; WO 99/03580 relates to the use of a supported alumoxane and a metallocene; EP-A1-0 953 581 discloses a heterogeneous catalytic system of a supported alumoxane and a metallocene; U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,749 discusses a process for preparing a polyhydrocarbylalumoxane using a porous organic or inorganic imbiber material; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,001 and 5,534,474 relates to a process for preparing one or more alkylaluminoxanes immobilized on a solid, particulate inert support; and EP-A1-0 819 706 relates to a process for preparing a solid silica treated with alumoxane. Also, the following articles, also fully incorporated herein by reference for purposes of disclosing useful supported activators and methods for their preparation, include: W. Kaminsky, et al., “Polymerization of Styrene with Supported Half-Sandwich Complexes”, Journal of Polymer Science Vol. 37, 2959–2968 (1999) describes a process of adsorbing a methylalumoxane to a support followed by the adsorption of a metallocene; Junting Xu, et al. “Characterization of isotactic polypropylene prepared with dimethylsilyl bis(1-indenyl)zirconium dichloride supported on methylaluminoxane pretreated silica”, European Polymer Journal 35 (1999) 1289–1294, discusses the use of silica treated with methylalumoxane and a metallocene; Stephen O'Brien, et al., “EXAFS analysis of a chiral alkene polymerization catalyst incorporated in the mesoporous silicate MCM-41” Chem. Commun. 1905–1906 (1997) discloses an immobilized alumoxane on a modified mesoporous silica; and F. Bonini, et al., “Propylene Polymerization through Supported Metallocene/MAO Catalysts: Kinetic Analysis and Modeling” Journal of Polymer Science, Vol. 33 2393–2402 (1995) discusses using a methylalumoxane supported silica with a metallocene.
While all these methods have been described in the art, a need for an improved method for preparing supported bulky ligand metallocene catalysts has been discovered.